


Double Kwami AU

by ChaoticNeutral



Series: Tumblr Works [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Double Kwami AU, Exasperated Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Gen, Guardian Marinette, Kwami Swap, Plagg Being Plagg, Supportive Tikki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral
Summary: Fu's plan to test and find two appropriate wielders for the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous doesn't work out as intended when Hawk Moth gets the jump on him ahead of time. With only one candidate available, he's forced to improvise.Marinette Dupain-Cheng discovers two boxes on her desk during the Stoneheart attack.AKA: The AU where Marinette ends up with two little gods on her shoulders, no partner, and the fate of the world (quite literally) in her hands.





	Double Kwami AU

**Author's Note:**

> In which Hawk Moth is smart about his initial tactics and sends out an akuma to search and capture rather than rampage. Fu gets caught before he's able to safely relocate the Miraculous to two owners.
> 
> This means he has to settle for getting both to one instead.
> 
> Marinette did not sign up for this.

* * *

 

“So let me see if I understand this.” Marinette started, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “You’re saying that Stoneheart is a minion of someone using another Miraculous?”

 

“Yes.” The pink floating thing—Tikki—confirmed with a chirp.

 

“And he’s attacking Paris because he’s after both of you.”

 

“Yep.” The other one was a bit more concerned with stuffing his face with cheese bread, though he did briefly introduce himself as Plagg. Otherwise, he seemed downright annoyingly unconcerned with the current situation.

 

“And if he gets both of you together, he’ll gain ultimate power.”

 

“That’s right! So it’s very important that he doesn’t capture us.” Tikki explained, sagely.

 

“I see.”

 

Marinette took a deep breath and pressed her fingers together.

 

“Then _why_ were the two of you given to me? _Together?_  And in one convenient place where he could potentially get both of you at once?”

 

Tikki actually looked a bit flustered at that. “I don’t know. ”

 

That was not an acceptable answer and Marinette's expression made her opinion on that more than clear. “I mean, doesn’t this seem like a really bad idea? I don’t know anything about any of this, I’m up against a hidden enemy who can turn anyone into a monster, and if I fail, that’s it! Everything’s over! _And I’m going to be alone!_ ”

 

“You won’t be alone, Marinette!” Tikki exclaimed.

 

Plagg smirked. “Yeah, we’ll be with you.”

 

A pause.

 

Marinette raised an eyebrow at both kwamis.

 

He shrugged. “You know…in spirit. And power.”

 

“But you won’t be able to guide me.” She replied, scared and anxious and so horribly not ready for any of this and what was her life right now?

 

Tikki floated closer, trying to be encouraging. “You’ll need to trust your instincts.”

 

“What instincts?" She exclaimed. "I can’t fight! I don’t know martial arts and I’m not in any sports. I’m a klutz who can’t go a day without tripping over something! How am I supposed to deal with this? How do I know what to do? How am I supposed to know which of you to even use in a fight?”

 

Plagg flew up to eye level. “Well that at least has a simple answer: Use both of us.”

 

Marinette blinked. “Wouldn’t that be a bad thing?”

 

“Probably.” He said with a shrug. “But we can’t exactly go looking for another user. Unless you can think of someone off the top of your head who could be trusted with one of the keys to ultimate power.”

 

Marinette winced at that. "Not really, no."

 

“As it stands,” Plagg continued. “The Guardian is supposed to choose appropriate bearers, but other than you, we have no way of knowing who all he was going to choose. So for now, that means we have to rely on you.” He stated seriously, pointing at her. “And you have to rely on us. Both of us.”

 

“He’s right, Marinette!” Tikki agreed. “Right now, you’re the only one who can stop Stoneheart!”

 

This was not what she wanted to hear.

 

She started pacing in circles and gesturing expansively. “This is going to be a disaster! I’ll go out there, probably trip over my own weapon and fall on my face in front of the enemy, and he’ll just laugh and grab me then take the Miraculous and reveal me and probably throw me into a dumpster in front of all of Paris—and with live TV and the internet, the entire WORLD would know how I screwed up within an hour and let a megalomaniac gain ultimate power and Chloe would never let me live it down and I’d be exiled to a deserted island where I’d have to wear leaves for clothes and I’ll never be able to make anything for fashion! My life would be OVER!“ She clutched her head with a cry and fell face-forward onto her bed.

 

Both kwami stared.

 

Tikki blinked. “You, uh…kind of have quite the imagination.”

 

The black cat, on the other hand, started laughing.

 

“Oh, I _like_ her!”

 

Marinette released a muffled sound that no normal person would be able to make sense of.

 

Tikki hovered towards the distraught girl and patted her head. “Marinette, it won’t be so bad as all that. No one can fault you for trying!”

 

“Yes, they can.” Plagg cut in, unhelpfully. “People do it all the time. Judging what other folks do while doing nothing themselves. They’re hypocrites like that.”

 

“Plagg!” Tikki hissed.

 

“I’m just saying it how it is!”

 

Marinette groaned at that and flipped over so she was on her back, covering her face with her hands. “I can’t do this!”

 

“Yes, you can. You have to. The Guardian would never have given you a Miraculous if you couldn’t—much less, two.” He told her.

 

“You just need to have faith in yourself, Marinette!” Tikki added, trying to be supportive.

 

“But _why_? Why _me_?” She demanded, finally removing her hands from her face and staring the kwamis down.

 

Plagg shrugged. “He has poor taste in food.” Because really, who chose TEA over cheese, anyway? “But he’s got a good judgement of character.”

 

Marinette groaned. 

 

“Plagg is right!” The pink kwami smiled. “If the Guardian chose you, that means he had to have seen something very special in you.”

 

“Like what?” She grumbled.

 

“No clue. We weren’t there when he chose you.”

 

She groaned again.

 

“But if I had to venture a guess…” He continued, taking a glance around her room. He noted the mannequin, the sewing machine, the multitude of fabrics and yarn, and the variety of sketches spread across her desk. “It looks like you’re something of a planner. You’re organized, creative, and if this setup is any indication, you’re also capable of making your ideas become real.” All of which were more Tikki’s area than his, but no need to freak out the poor girl with his full capabilities just yet. “You have focus, intent, and the ability to reach a goal. No one says you have to rush out there unprepared. Maybe you should start by coming up with a plan first?”

 

Ugh, what did it say when HE had to be the voice of reason?

 

Still, at least Marinette finally seemed to perk up, thinking on what he said.

 

Planning?

 

Yeah! Yeah, she could plan.

 

She went over to her desk and pulled out a notebook. She flipped it open and immediately set to work. What she was writing, the kwamis weren’t fully aware as they floated to a short distance away to converse in private.

 

“That’s the most thoughtful thing I’ve heard from you.” Tikki whispered to him while Marinette was otherwise occupied with creating a plan of action.

 

He huffed and looked away. “Don’t get used to it. I’m not going to be the ‘good angel’ on her shoulder, after all.”

 

After a minute, Marinette gave a nod to herself before turning back to the two kwamis. She took a breath.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Take your time. Not like the rampaging stone monster is going anywhere.”

 

Tikki shushed him and allowed Marinette to continue thinking.

 

“Okay. If I’m going to do this without a partner, then we need to be smart about it.”

 

“Right!”

 

“Smart is good, yes.”

 

“If I go out there," Marinette continued, more to herself than the kwamis at this point, "the mastermind will know I have a Miraculous. But that doesn’t mean he’ll know WHICH Miraculous I have or that I have more than one.”

 

The two kwami started at that. They looked to one another in surprise before glancing back up at Marinette.

 

“Go on.” Tikki said encouragingly.

 

“So I COULD make it seem like I only have one Miraculous. That way, if he does end up getting one, he won’t be looking for the other on me. That’ll at least give me an advantage they don’t know about.” She looked to her companions. "Right?"

 

“It’ll be a surprise they won’t be expecting.” Plagg said with a purr.

 

“That’s…really well thought out.” Tikki stated.

 

It had to be. She knew she would be working on her own, without a partner and without any potential future guidance, so she HAD to make sure to plan ahead. She couldn’t expect outside assistance. This…would be all on her.

 

But that was okay!

 

She could do this!

 

She could save Paris! And Ivan! And help these little kwamis rescue their friend and the Guardian!

 

She could totally do this!

 

…Right?

 

“Oh, and you’ll need to remember to be careful when using us both at the same time so you don’t accidentally trigger our full power and destroy the world by mistake.”

 

“PLAGG!”

 

She couldn’t do this.

 

Marinette moaned. “This is going to be a disaster.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For lack of a better name, I'm calling this Double Kwami AU for now.
> 
> I also have yet to come up with an appropriate name for Marinette in her new soon to be double kwami-powered form.


End file.
